


Fuchsia

by readerlovershipper



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Beautiful, Child, Crazy, Cute, F/M, Flowers, Funny, Hot, Love, Love Story, Model, Mystery, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Sad, Sexy, Short Story, Spy - Freeform, angel - Freeform, beauitful, flower - Freeform, fuchsia - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerlovershipper/pseuds/readerlovershipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille meets this flower boy in the forest. This turns out to be the most confusing love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuchsia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my writers craft class i hope you guys like it ;p

Lucille walked down the familiar trail that lead her into the forest. “Wow” she exclaimed “I guess some things really don’t change” she looked around and saw the beautiful blossoming flowers around her. The amazing smell of flowers filled her lungs and she couldn’t help but remember coming here for the first time. She remembers coming here when she was just 12 years old. *Flashback*She sat there crying looking like a curled up baby. She didn’t want to be here because she wouldn’t be able to see her old friends, or tell her crush how much she loved him because apparently he didn’t get the fact that she had feelings for him no matter how far she chased him. Yet here she was away from the old house and in the forest beside the new house. She decided to run into the forest while her parents were busy unpacking. “Who cares, I bet my parents won’t even care” Lucille hugged her legs tighter and sighed digging her face into her knees. She listened to the sound of the leaves being blown in the breeze and felt the heat of the sun over her. “I hope the sun burns me to death so my parents will feel bad!” she sighed and wiped her tears “stupid tears go back in! I demand you to stop!” she looked down at the tiny purple flower growing beneath her foot and stomped on it.  
Lucille cried for what seemed like hours until she felt a shadow over her while she sat on the grass acting stubborn, “Hey are you okay?” the voice was soft but sounded like the voice of a boy, she muffled with her face in her hands. “Yea leave me alone or I’ll seriously bite you”. She heard a chuckle but the presence of the person didn’t leave her side, so she flipped over and decided to sit up and look at the boy “who are you supposed to b- woah” she saw a boy with the most beautiful blue crystal like eyes. A smirked form on her face as her confidence level went up and said “if you’re a lost model I can be your photographer”. The beautiful boy raised his eyebrow and leaned down placing a beautiful flower crown on her head. “Wow really? I’d be honoured but too bad I’m not a model” his lips curved into a smile “but I wouldn’t argue with you if you said you were a model”. Lucille got up with the help from the boy and said “Lucille Everette Keeth, it’s a pleasure to meet you” the boy said “My name is Tyler, Tyler Williams”. Lucille stood up and wiped her dirty hands on her dress and raised an eyebrow “So...Tyler! What’s with the flower crown?” he shrugged and started walking with her “I don’t know I just thought it’d make you feel better because pretty things usually make girls happy”.  
Lucille just stared at Tyler for a few seconds while he wasn’t looking, and then said to him “thanks, I guess? Too bad it’s going to wither and die” he glanced at her then back at the flower crown “you know not all flowers die”. Lucille held a beautiful rare purple coloured flower in her hand and smelled it “whatever, but this one’s my favourite, even though I don’t know what kind of flower I-”. “It’s called a fuchsia flower” Tyler said but she just smiled. As months passed by they always met up at the same place during the weekends. And Lucille couldn’t help but fall in love with Tyler because he was so charming and funny. *End of flashback* Lucille got up and picked a fuchsia flower and gently placed it in her hair. She walked towards the big old tree that was beside her and ran her fingers over the initials that had ‘L.E.K + T.W = LOVE FOREVER’ carved into it. Lucille couldn’t help but smile and remembered how worried she looked. *Flashback* “Will I see you again?” Lucille asked as Tyler walked her towards her house. Tyler raised an eyebrow and leaned down to meet her eyes “you know I’ve already broken about a billion of rules and yet you want to see me again?” Lucille looked confused and curious as to what that meant. Tyler saw how confused she looked. He lifted her chin up “hey Lucille, come on you trust me right?” Lucille nodded “no, I do trust you. I just hope I can see you again”. Tyler brushed Lucille’s hair behind her ear and whispered “I promise, cross my heart”. Lucille remembered his promise but didn’t see him for years after that day.  
*Two years later*  
Lucille sat in the cafeteria of her new high school looking like a lost freshmen, who is still trying to adjust. She decided to get a warm drink because her throat was soar from her vocals class. Lucille went looking to get cups but she felt someone’s breathe at the back of her ear. “We meet again” Lucille flinched and almost knocked over the cup of hot tea in Tyler’s hand but he took a step back and told her to be careful. “Oh really? Now you care?” Tyler saw the anger in Lucille’s eyes “Lucill-” she cut in clenching her textbooks tightly in her hand “ugh! No I’m so not in the mood! Talk to me afterschool in front of the gates” and with that she turned and walked out of the cafeteria heading towards her biology class. By the end of the day Tyler was the first person out at the front waiting near the gates. Lucille had other plans in mind she sneaked out the back of the school and another way towards her house. “He’s such an asshole, he deserves it” Lucille muttered to herself as she held her umbrella and walked home “he made me wait so many years he deserves to wait there for me”. Tyler waited in the rain “ehhh hurry up Lucille. I hope she didn’t forget” he pulled his jacket closer against his body and moved in place trying to keep warm. Lucille finally reached home and took a nice warm shower then changed into new clothes sitting down to watch T.V. Lucille’s parents reached home and her mother complained “oh my, what a storm, it’s freezing cold”. Lucille’s father agreed and said “First it was just rain and now the wind is just going crazy”. Lucille got up grabbing her umbrella and coat “UGH! Why won’t he just leave my head!?” Lucille’s parents gave her a look but she ran out the door before her parent could say anything. She got her bicycle from the garage and rode it as fast as she could to school. She slowly walked towards the front gates and saw someone standing in the rain “Tyler? Is that you?” Lucille started running towards him and noticed he was shivering and drenched from the rain. And that’s when the feeling of guilt hit her in the stomach. She never meant for this to happen she didn’t even think that he would come in the first place, yet here he was.  
Lucille had helped Tyler by sneaking him into her house through the garage and into her room. Lucille looked down because the sound of silence in the room grew loud. Along with the faint sound of the television in the background, she glanced at Tyler as he coughed and looked pink like he was going to pass out she gave him some tea and medicine. “Hey Tyler?” he looked half asleep on her couch looking tired and comfy “Yes, Lucille?” she shifted uncomfortably in her seat “I-I’m sorry...” she muttered the last part but he smirked and sat up opening his eyes interested as he coughed. “Hmmn? What was that Lucille, I couldn’t quiet hear you”, Lucille turned bright red blushing at the thought of apologising because she was spoiled and never apologized; she always got things her way. Apologizing to Tyler would be the first time she ever said I’m sorry so she huffed and spoke more clearly “I-I said I’m sorry! There!” Tyler burst out laughing and got up and gave her a big warm hug and rested his chin on top of her head “its fine I’m sorry I made you wait for years. I kind of deserved it and beside I didn’t know I would be called away the next day. I was planning on seeing you against but I couldn’t, I’m so sorry Lucille”. Lucille leaned up on her tiptoes and hid her face into his neck “It’s fine, I just missed you so much” she felt his comforting strokes on her head. For the first time, Lucille felt like this time he might actually keep his promise and be with her for a long time.  
*End of Flack back. 11 years later*  
“Mommy! Mommy! Pweaseeeeeeee tell me a bedtime story!” Lucille heard her daughter Amelia and woke up yawning and picked up her baby “Of course my love. Let’s go to bed, but first we have to say goodbye to daddy okay?” Amelia looked at the gravestone in front of her and kissed her teddy bear and placed it on top of the grave “I luv you daddy! Look after me, okay? I’m going to be a super princess who kicks butt!” Lucille walked towards the house as Amelia blew kisses to the gravestone “sleep well daddy!” Amelia sat in bed and asked her mother for the same story that she asks for every night. “Mommy, tell me about the nurse and doctor!” Lucille raised her eyebrow “Again? Baby you hear it every night aren’t you bored by it?” Amelia shook her head and smiled brightly “I luv it! Tell it! Tell it!!” Lucille nodded and tucked her princess in bed “Yes madam” she dimmed the lights down and whispered “Once upon a time far away in a palace called high school there was a princess whose name was Nurse and prince named Doctor and they were best friends from when they first met and lovers by the time they both graduated high school. Doctor was a handsome prince who was a about three years older than the Nurse but they didn’t let that get between their love, it was an unconditional love because they loved each other no matter what happened. Nurse and Doctor both got married when they finished university and opened a business in the UK; sure this part is quiet boring but here comes the magic.  
Nurse found out that Doctor was a secret agent of something but he never told her of what, but she trusted him. Nurse never questioned her husband but that didn’t mean she was not curious, every time she tried to ask, Doctor would take her breath away by taking her to amazing places and made her so happy that she forgot what she wanted to ask. One day the Nurse woke up alone in the castle after the magical night where Doctor took her out to a beautiful part in a mystical forest where everything was rare and beautiful in it. When she woke up only to see a note that said ‘I’m sorry I have to go but I promise to return to you my love’ she cried but soon found the present he left her on the night stand. Do you know what it was Amelia?” Amelia nodded and said “a pretty fuchsia flower!” Lucille kissed her forehead and nodded” yes and on that flower it said ‘a gift that lasts as long as our love’ but what Doctor said was wrong because he didn’t leave her with one gift”. Amelia had the biggest smile on her face “because he left her with two gifts one in her tummy and the other was a never dying flower which lasted forever without water or sunlight” Amelia tilted her head “mommy? What happened to Doctor? Did he come back?” Lucille shook her head “Not that I know of sweetie. Are you ready to sleep now?” Amelia nodded and hugged her pillow “mhmmn, sweet dreams mommy”. Lucille turned off the lights and kissed Amelia’s cheeks “good night my love”. Lucille walked past the certificates that had Doctor Tyler Williams and Nurse Lucille Williams on it. Lucille went to her locked cupboard and gently took out the beautiful still living and magical flower in her hand “I miss you Tyler” she smelled it’s sweet scent and looked out the window “ I’ll still be waiting for your return”.

The end.


End file.
